With the proliferation of wireless communication protocols, many wireless stations are in use in wireless networks. Such wireless stations can communicate over channels in infrastructure mode, ad-hoc mode or other modes. Increasingly, many wireless stations include one or more transceivers that can consume large quantities of power.